Mine-Strike
Mine-Strike, also known as Minestrike '''or '''Mine Strike, is a minigame in the Classics Section. It was released to Mineplex to public Beta on September 19th, 2014, and removed from Beta on October 11th, 2014. On that same date, Mine-Strike was made available to play only on MInecraft 1.8 or above in order to take advantage of that version's new features. This game is heavily based off of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. One server is able to accommodate up to 16 players, with a minimum of 8 required to start the game. Premise There are two teams, the blue SWAT Team and the red Al'Jaha Team. Players are divided as equally as possible within the two teams. Both teams spawn in different parts of the map. Players play to 8 wins. The goal of Al'Jaha is mainly to destroy one of two bomb sites, designated as Site A and Site B. At the start of each round, the bomb is given to a random player. They may give it to someone else by dropping it. If the bomb carrier dies, they automatically drop the bomb, forcing other team members to pick it up. For the Al'Jaha that don't have a bomb, they are given a compass that points and shows the player with the bomb. If the resource pack is active, red arrows will point players to the sites; sites are marked with a 3x3 cross of Blocks of Redstone. Members of Al'Jaha must plant the bomb (known in-game as the C4 Explosive) and let it detonate. To plant the bomb, players must equip it and hold right-click with it. Planting takes approximately 4 seconds, while detonation takes approximately 30 seconds, represented by faster beeps and green particles coming from the bomb. When the bomb detonates, all players in range will die, Al'Jaha and SWAT alike; as such, it is best to run away when the bomb is about to explode. The SWAT Team must defend the bomb sites and prevent the terrorists from planting the bomb. If a bomb is planted, the SWAT must hurry to defuse it by looking at the bomb with their knife, which takes approximately 10 seconds. Alternatively, they may buy the defusal kit (pliers) from the shop, which cuts defusal time in half. Another way to win as SWAT would be to wait out the 2 minute time limit per round; however, this will not work if the bomb has already been planted. Alternatively, both teams may kill all opposing team members, resulting in an instant victory; players that die drop all their weapons/gear (except for armor, which disappears), replacing them with their starter weapons at the beginning of the next round. The only time this does not happen is when the bomb has been planted and all Al'Jaha members are dead; the SWAT still need to find and defuse the bomb, otherwise they still lose. When either team wins, the game is reset and teams return to their spawnpoints; as such, spectating players will be put into the game after a round is over. This keeps happening until either team has amassed 8 wins (10 in the Beta). Maps All of the maps shown are with the resource pack active. Mine-Strike - Dust 2.png|''Dust 2'' by Mineplex. This map was the only map in the Beta. Mine-Strike - Inferno.png|''Inferno'' by Mineplex. Mine-Strike - Mirage.png|''Mirage'' by Jugz, JBak, and Beta. Kits Gear Players have access to a large array of weapons via the shop, which is activated by being near the spawn and opening the inventory. Here, players may buy Pistols, Shotguns, Snipers, and the like. Players are given $800 in starting cash in round 1; to earn money, players must kill opposing team members or plant/defuse the bomb. Knife kills give a bonus $1500, and headshots/backstabs give additional amount as well. When a player buys a weapon, a weapon in their current slot is replaced by the new weapon (for example, replacing a primary with another primary). The old weapon is dropped on the ground. Dropped weapons, either from weapon swaps or dead players, can be exchanged by dropping the player's current weapon on the ground; this will allow them to acquire possession of said weapon. This allows players to access weapons that can only be bought on a certain team. As a note, weapons (including Grenades but excluding armor), are marked with the prefix Player's, allowing others that use the player's weapons to see who's weapon they are using. Certain weapons are only available to a certain team; most, however, are available on both. The ones that are team-specific have similar characteristics to their other team counterparts. In the tables below, armor penetration refers to the percentage of the protection provided by armor a weapon can negate/bypass. Damage dropoff means how much the damage of a weapon decreases over a certain distance per bullet. Blue signifies a piece of gear exclusive to SWAT, while red signifies something exclusive to Al'Jaha. White/grey means that item is available to both teams. 'Firearms' Damage values listed below count for body shots, but headshots increase damage by 250%. 'Pistols' Pistols are the only secondary weapon in the game in terms of guns. While they may seem weak, their damage is unparalleled except by Snipers, making them devastating if used correctly. Shotguns Shotguns fire more than one bullet per round, though it counts as one ammo. Shotguns spray bullets, meaning they are very powerful at close range. In addtion, players do not have to worry about recoil, as there is none of it. However, Shotguns' high damage dropoff means they are useless far away. SMGs SMGs have a high amount of ammo compared to other weapons, allowing owners to stay in the fight much longer without having to reload. However, ammo expends relatively quickly if not used correctly, and recoil quickly adds up due to the automatic nature of these weapons, forcing players to burst fire. In addition, their accuracy is not that high. Rifles Rifles are a cross between SMGs and Snipers in that they have a decent amount of ammo are automatic. These guns have a slightly higher accuracy, and the decent ammo allows them to keep on their target for a high period of time. Again, players must be mindful of their recoil, as a Rifle's is actually higher than an SMG's. Sniper Rifles As the name suggests, Sniper Rifles are based off of normal Rifles; Snipers have a scope, and they deal a lot more damage in one hit than their counterparts. Their close to nonexistent damage dropoff and recoil, in addition to their high armor penetration, makes them ideal weapons for players with good accuracy. However, their fire rate is the lowest of any gun in the game, meaning players that don't have decent accuracy will find themselves continuosly missing their enemies. Moreover, a Sniper Rifle, if not scoped in, is very inaccurate, meaning they do not make very good close-combat weapons. Melee Melee weapons cannot be bought, and there is only one kind; however, they are reskinned for different Minecraft items. All melee weapons deal 5 damage per strike, but backstabs instantly kill any enemy, regardless of armor. Grenades Grenades are a one-use item that inflict status effects or affect the battlefield in some way. To throw a Grenade, right-click; the lesser known fact is that players can left-click to roll the Grenade. Unlike guns, however, most Grenades can also affect teammates, so use with caution. Equipment Equipment refers to the items that have no battle purpose and only serve to aid the player in non-combat situations. Interestingly enough, there is only one Equipment in the game, and that exclusively belongs to the SWAT Team. Armor Armor, like in a normal Minecraft environment, reduces damage taken. All players start off with a leather tunic, pants, and boots, but bought armor further reduces damage. * General Tactics *Sprinting and moving decreases accuracy, while sneaking and staying still greatly improves accuracy. *Backstabbing a player will result in an instant kill, regardless of their health or whatever armor they have. *Headshots increase damage by up to 250%, making it a useful technique. The Helmet protects from headshot damage and reduces it by half. *Burst fire (firing and waiting a few seconds before firing again) is necessary for most, if not all, weapons (with the exception of melee weapons). Continuous fire or rapid fire will greatly increase the weapon's recoil, decreasing accuracy the longer the weapon fires. *Since weapons drop when a new one fills its slot, players must be mindful of swapping out powerful weapons, as this allows enemies to acquire them. Ideally, teammates should trade weapons, having the person that swapped out the more powerful Weapon A and having the other person drop their less-powerful Weapon B to pick up Weapon A. In a perfect team situation, each teammate trades most of their weapons instead of buying them, minimalizing costs and saving money. This does not happen often, if at all, though. Achievements Gem Rewards This list shows the maximum sum of Gems a player may earn at a time under normal circumstances. * 4x Gems for x Kills * x'' Gems for ''x Kill Assists * 10 Gems for Winning Team * 10 Gems for Participation Changelog November 21st, 2014 - Champions and Updates * Added map Inferno. October 31st, 2014 - Kits, Balance, Maps * Can no longer purchase items as a spectator. October 24th, 2014 - Pumpkins, Kits, Maps * AWP now takes 0.5 seconds to be accurate upon scoping. * Shotgun damage slightly decreased. * P90 damage slightly decreased. October 17th, 2014 - Halloween * Added Achievements. October 11th, 2014 - UHC and Mine-Strike * Out of Beta. * Improved audio. * Added map Mirage. * Lowered gun recoil. * Rebalanced weapons. * Lots of bug fixes. * Only playable on Minecraft 1.8 or above. September 19th, 2014 - Mine-Strike and Chests * Released to public Beta. '' Category:Minigame Category:Classic Minigame